


Battle of a Different Kind

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Body Play, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki spar before indulging in a battle of a different kind.</p><p>Fill for my "Rough Body Play" square on my kink_bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of a Different Kind

Loki bulled forward, slender body surprisingly heavy against Thor’s own, and the Trickster managed to push the thunderer back a few steps; Thor wasn’t about to admit how much that had surprised him. Instead, he pushed back, an angry snarl suddenly transforming his face. That angry expression caused a surprised look to pass behind the other’s green eyes, before a wicked gleam replaced it. It never did bode well to let the Trickster on to what one was thinking, to let him know that he’d gotten beneath one’s skin; Thor knew that, had known that since they were children, yet still, Loki managed to provoke a reaction in him, whether he thought he was immune to Loki by now or not.

Loki spun away, his sceptre poised before him; now it was Thor’s turn to parry and to push forward, his Mjolnir singing with the need for battle. Even though Thor and Loki were merely practicing their moves in preparation for future fights, Thor’s hammer still reacted the same as it did during real fights. He roared, tried to swing out at Loki but the Trickster was too fast, skipping lightly out of the way and behind Thor before the thunderer even had the chance to turn around.

“Too slow, always too slow, brother,” Loki purred into Thor’s ear, as he pressed his sceptre across the column of Thor’s throat.

Thor felt his chest rising and falling with his previous exertions; every muscle screamed with the energy he’d spent, yet Loki seemed barely moved, at all. Where Thor was hot and sweaty, Loki still was cold, a chill line against his back that was equal parts welcome and arousing. 

“You are too fast for your own good, brother,” Thor ground out against the restriction of Loki’s sceptre. “You fought well. Almost as good as me.” 

“Almost? You say this despite the fact that I beat you,” Loki said, stepping away to lash out at Thor, sceptre connecting hard with Thor’s behind.

Thor roared at such indignities and turned ready to throw Mjolnir at Loki, yet Loki was gone again, sceptre lashing out to rap against Thor’s elbow hard enough to draw blood. Thor turned and found himself face to face with Loki; there was a clear challenge in the other’s eyes. It was almost as though Loki was expecting Thor to lash out, to hit him as recompense for past indignities dealt upon Thor’s body. 

Instead of reacting as Loki expected him to, Thor surprised them both by leaning in and closing his mouth over Loki’s own, hot tongue sweeping and licking against Loki’s mouth until the other deigned to open up for him. Thor dropped Mjolnir, fisted his hand in Loki’s dark hair, drawing him closer as he turned his kiss deep and needy. He drew away, feeling the former battle lust replaced with a lust of a different kind, and his body screamed fro a battle of a more loving nature instead. 

It hadn’t been the first time that their sparring sessions had ended in such manner, both warriors too turned on by adrenaline to do anything more than give into base desires; that they craved one another outside the battle arena made their couplings all the more enjoyable when held up against the slower times, the sweeter times, when Thor felt able to take his time with Loki, whenever Loki would permit it.

Now was not one of those times; Thor wanted Loki, and he wanted him now. Loki seemed to know what he wanted, for he grinned, that long, low, dangerous cat grin that twinkled in his eyes and turned his face feral and needy. Thor leant in again and tried to claim Loki’s mouth, body rough with his need, yet Loki pushed him away.

“Not here,” he said, his voice pitched to that dangerous purr that always invoked a strong interest in Thor.

“I will have you now or not at all, brother,” Thor ground out, as he walked Loki backwards to the closest wall, pressing the second Prince’s body against it.

Loki laughed, yet he didn’t argue further; it wouldn’t be the first time that one of the Warriors Three or even Frigga had caught them in the act while still dressed in their battle armour.

“Have at me, then, if you think you cam” Loki said, a clear challenge in his gaze again.

Thor growled, leant in and fastened his mouth against Loki’s throat, suckling bruises against cold pale flesh hungrily. Loki arched up into him, one leg hooking archly against the back of Thor’s legs. Thor turned away, taking Loki with him and dumping the slighter man against the ground. Loki laughed, that feral gleam back in his eyes again at such rough treatment. Thor began removing what battle armour he was patient enough to remove; Loki just used his magic to do the same on himself. Thor watched, as he unbuckled the last of his belts and greaves as Loki prepared himself, one hand glistening with slickness, green with his magic; Loki’s eyes rested firmly upon Thor’s face as he opened himself up. Thor was fully hard by the time he was sufficiently undressed enough, before he settled upon Loki, Loki’s legs a trapping weight around his hips and his heels against his back.

Thor reached down, and guided himself into Loki, incoherent moans lost to his brother as he felt Loki tight and hot against him. He started to thrust, keeping each movement rough and needy, just shy of actually hurting; Loki moaned and arched up into Thor, encouraging him, daring him to go harder and Thor did. Each thrust was like a battling parry; bodies meeting and parting as Thor took Loki roughly upon the ground, enjoying the feel of his brother so responsive beneath him.

When Loki came with a full-throated cry, body arching up to meet his, Thor lost himself to his own climax, releasing inside Loki with a whine of Loki’s name heavy upon his lips; he stuttered out his climax, until he was done and swung away.

They lay in silence then, bodies heaving with the aftermath of love-making. Once they were rested enough, Loki grinned as he swung upon Thor again, hand reaching down to stroke at Thor’s member. Thor groaned, felt himself stiffen in response to Loki’s touch. And when Loki straddled him properly, Thor allowed Loki to set the pace, slower that time, slender body rocking against his own as Loki took him deep inside his body. Thor lost himself all over again to his brother, hands gripping tight to Loki’s waist as though he never would let him go; he knew that despite their differences, Loki would never allow Thor to get away either. They both enjoyed each other too much for that.


End file.
